The Faithful Day
by Staye
Summary: The faithful day had arrived. Despite work never ceasing in the world, it seemed like a pretty calm and relaxed day, which was perfect for U-1146. After doubts and hardships, and pep talks from Eosinophil, he decided to ask AE-3803 out on a date. This appeared to be the right moment. It references some of my previous works, but they aren't required to read this one. :D
1. His preparations

The faithful day had arrived. Despite work never ceasing in the world, it seemed like a pretty calm and relaxed day, which was perfect for U-1146. After doubts and hardships, and pep talks from Eosinophil, he decided to ask AE-3803 out on a date. Since the deal was to meet whenever both of them had a bit of free time. This appeared to be the right moment.

Using NT-4021 as messenger, U-1146 delivered the invitation to her senpai, asking them to meet in around 3 or 4 hours in the relaxing nasal cavities spring. It was the perfect place, not only for the attractions there, but the lake was close enough for him to fulfill his promise of taking AE-3803 to see it.

The neutrophil had full confidence in NT-4021's delivering abilities, so he left that task completely up to her. In the meantime, he called his best friend, Eosinophil through the radio.

"Hey, Eo. Are you free at the moment?"

"Y-Yeah? Kind of? What do you need?"

Her voice had a barely noticeable shakiness to it, not many would pick it up, but U-1146 knew her since they were kids, and knew something was up.

"Are you sure? It's okay if you're busy. I just wanted to tell you that I'll keep my side of our deal, it's happening today."

"Oh! Really? I didn't think you had the nerves to pull that off." She teased him before letting out a chuckle. "Come to the stomach, we NEED to chat. I'm currently at the lunch area with Basophil-Senp…" She let out a small squeak as she let the last part slip out.

"Oooh, that's what happening, you're trying to keep your side of the de…"

"Shut up and come meet us!" She cut the transmission out.

U-1146 made the trip to the stomach. As it was a slow day, not a lot was happening there either, so he just wandered over to the lunch area. With a smirk on his face, he noticed Eosinophil sitting in a table with Basophil. He waited for her to saw him from the distance and then gave her a sneaky thumbs up, making Eosinophil slightly lose her cool. He then went to sit with them.

"Hello, Eo. I see you aren't eating alone today." U-1146 teased her.

"Yeah, I saw Basophil-senpai eating here alone, so I decided to accompany him and you know, catch up on all these years." Eosinophil said with a calm demeanor, but her friend knew that she was on the brink of exploding from embarrassment.

"Ah, the young ones who have yet to conquer life, the circle of life keeps going and going, who are we to stop it?"

"I-I guess that's your greeting?" Neutrophil said completely confused, as always.

"Shut up and sit down." Eosinophil grabbed him by the arm and pulling him towards a chair, soon after throwing him a bowl of germ soup.

"So, about our deal…" Eosinophil said softly.

"Yeah, I asked her out a while ago and we agreed to do it in a calm day. I already asked her Kouhai to tell her to meet me in around 3 hours."

"Be careful, young soul. The world of love's as slim as a needle, titter on it too much and you'll fall to the depths of despair and burn in the fire of chaos." Basophil said as he took off his mask to sip from his bowl.

"What you're saying is that you aren't really too much into getting a partner, senpai?" U-1146 asked back. Soon after, he felt a sharp pain on his left side, due to a hard elbow from Eosinophil.

"Love's a flower, with thorns that cut your body, but if you can endure the pain, you can see its beauty."

"S-So, you're saying that you aren't closed to the possibility?" Eosinophil perked up at her senpai's last remark.

"Fate and time is a crystal statue, that I've trying to understand better, something so fragile, but so unbreakable at the same time. What waits for me next, that's unknown. May the day shine bright for you two, young ones. I shall take my leave." He said as he stood up and walked through a door nearby.

"What is wrong with you!? Asking him those things. Don't you think he would get suspicious?" Eosinophil was rage incarnate.

"Hey now, I did that for you. Now you know you have a shot with him."

"I was doing fine until you called me!"

"Oh, really? What were you talking about?" U-1446 asked curiously.

"Uhm, well…" Eosinophil's rage turned into embarrassment.

"I knew it. You probably couldn't say much, right?"

"Yeah…"

"We need to have a talk to discuss your next move, okay?"

"Okay…"

"But that'll have to wait. I need you to help me. What am I supposed to do in this date?" U-1146 looked really troubled.

"Oh, you need my help?" Eosinophil's weaknesses were soon gone and with a smirk on her face said. "You've come to the right place, my dear friend."

 **Afterword:**

It took me a while, but finally I'm starting the Lake Date story! It'll probably be my longest one yet. So I hope you like it. Next chapters should be added within the next weeks.


	2. Her preparations

_"NT-4021, are you going to the lungs? Can you deliver this note to your senpai? I'm sure you'll have no problem finding her."_ That was the request that U-1146 had for the young, red blood cell. Considering he and her senpai had helped her in the past, it would have been distasteful to reject him. After all, it was something that she did anyway: delivery job.

With the note in her bag, and an oxygen box in hand, she constantly looked around, searching for her senpai. More than once, she bumped into other cells and had to apologize respectfully. She came to realize how hard her job is, when she isn't 100% focused on it. Just as she was starting to get a bit irritated, she noticed her senpai in front of a glucose vending machine.

NT-4021 walked to the side and called out to her. Soon, the two were sitting on the bench next to the vending machine. After some small talk regarding how each of their work had gone since the last time they met, NT-4021 looked through her bag and handed the small note from U-1146.

"Here, your neutrophil friend asked me to deliver this to you. I haven't read it, since it would be disrespectful to both of you." Said the kouhai with an air of professionalism.

"Oh, thanks a lot! And don't worry, we don't really have many secrets. You know what? As payment, I'll read it out loud to you, since I know that underneath that strict exterior, there is a little, curious girl." AE-3803 chuckled as she opened the note.

"It's not that! W-Well… it's a bit like you said. But at the same time, I've been looking for you for a while! I'd like to know if, at least, it was for something important!" NT-4201 protested.

 _"Hey, AE. How have you been? Do you remember what we discussed after your kouhai and U-4989 left that day? I think today's a good day for that. Meet me at the Nasal hot springs for our d…"_ AE-3038 turned bright red and stopped reading.

"D…? Discussion? Debate?" NT-4021 asked, curiously.

"N-No… neither of those, it says " _…date at the lake._ "

"Date? I thought you were just friends?" NT-4021 says calmly, as her curiosity burned inside her.

"F-Friends can have dates too, right? Yeah, yeah. That's what is happening, just a friendly date between friends." AE-3803 said rapidly as she started hyperventilating from the shock.

"Senpai, senpai! It's okay, it's okay. I believe you." NT-4021 said, trying to get her senpai to calm down. "Still, I thought you only go on dates when you become a couple, like me and U-4989." She casually wondered.

"I think we are both confus… eh?" AE-3803 stopped dead on her tracks, as her kouhai's words resonated through her mind. "Y-you, you, you and U-4989, a couple? Already? It hasn't been that long since we helped you!" AE-3803's head was spinning around due to all this new information she was getting.

"When it comes to true love, you don't get to decide what you want, your heart just speaks for itself." NT-4021 said with dreamy eyes. Clearly, she still was an idealistic teenager. Her fantasies of becoming a delicate damsel took the better of her when she said that phrase.

"O-Ok… that's a chat for another day. Kouhai, you need to help me! What am I supposed to do in these dates!?" She grabbed NT-4021's shoulders and shook her around, begging for help.

"Senpai! Stop!" She managed to push AE-3803 off, who pulled back sobbing. "It's not that I don't want to help you. It's just that… We just do what we always do: chat about our day, joke around, and maybe eat somewhere? We haven't gone anywhere specific to have a date, like Mr. U-1146 suggests here."

"I see." AE-3803 seemed to have calmed down. "Then, I need someone else to help me, someone with more experience! Let's see." She pulled out her notes and started to list out the possible candidates, as her kouhai gave her opinion on them.

"5100-senpai?"

"If it was hard to find you, I can't even imagine finding her, and time is of the essence."

"That's true. Eosinophil?"

"I think that she is probably helping Mr. U-1146, I saw them together as I looked for you."

"I see. Mast cell?"

"Do we even know where she lives?"

"I guess not. Platelet?"

"Senpai, she is a child."

"I know, shut up! NK… let's just skip that. Macrophage?"

"They do look and behave very lady-like, they must have some experience when it comes to dating, right? That sounds like our best option."

"I agree. Let's go, we need to find one of them! There's not time to waste."

* * *

The two erythrocytes looked around the blood stream. Asking around, they managed to spot Macrophage. They rushed to her without realizing that she wasn't alone. As the two got to her. They noticed her company.

"Hey, you two. Don't go running around like that, you wouldn't want me thinking you are an antigen that needs to be removed right?" NK cell said with a smirk, as she looked down at the two red blood cells, resting one arm on her hips. This made both of them back away slowly.

"Now, now. I'm sure they have a good reason to do this, right?" Macrophage smiled and tried to calmed AE-3803 and her kouhai. "What brings you here?"

"R-Right! Miss Macrophage. We do have a reason we were looking for you, but it's a bit personal." AE-3803 said as a slight blush covered her face.

"Yeah, she needs some love advice." Said NT-4021 in a casual manner.

"Oh my, that does seem like an important matter. Don't worry, I can probably help you." Macrophage smiled and looked at NK Cell, who just looked back, confused.

"You'll help my senpai? That's great! Now, I need to go back to work. I'll do senpai's deliveries too, so don't worry, okay?" NT-4021 bowed to the three cells and almost dashed away. Clearly, she didn't want part in this.

"Yeah, than…" NT-4021 was way too far by the time her senpai expressed her gratitude. AE-3803 then turned to NK Cell and mumbled "I-I don't know how exciting this would be for you, so if you wish to leave, it's okay."

"Huh? Are you asking me to leave or what?" NK scowled at the red blood cell.

"N-n-no, no. Then, are you interested in love?"

"Lo-ve?" NK looked at her as if that was an alien word.

"Don't pay attention to NK, she's just a bitter old lady." Macrophage giggled, which caused an enraged look from the Natural Killer.

"You now what? Just because of that comment, I won't leave. It's a boring day anyway." NK smirked at AE-3803. "Maybe this love talk will make it interesting."

* * *

"I see. So, the neutrophil you considered your friend is asking you out on a date. I think I get the idea, and why you're so confused about it." Macrophage said as she handed AE-3803 a cup of tea. They were in a small, private house's living room. With Macrophage sitting across the table and NK just leaning against the wall, looking a bit bored.

"Yeah, I just need to know what to do now. And… I would like some help when it comes to my appearance, dates are supposed to be special, right?"

"Oh, I don't think much can be done, since all we wear are our job uniforms, but maybe we can make yourself look a bit prettier, right NK?"

"You're the one who wears the cutesy dress and the complicated hairstyle. Do I look like the paragon of beauty and lady-ness to you?" She asked, a bit irritated. Going to the kitchen soon after, to grab something to eat.

"I know there's something you can help with. I think every lady should help another when in distress, right?" Macrophage raises her voice, but then giggles softly, motioning to AE-3803 and pointing at her lips.

"I guess I can give my opinions, that's it." NK said as she came back. The red blood cell noticed the soft make-up she was wearing, especially on her lips.

"Let's get this started then!" Macrophage said with passion as she looked at both of them.

They began to discuss what could be done to improve AE-3803's appearance. In reality, just as Macrophage said, there wasn't that much that they could do regarding her attire. Instead, they tried to focus on the things they could change. Macrophage made sure that her hair looked as cute and bright as ever. While NK, reluctantly, helped her with the make-up. During this time, AE-3803 asked both of them as they diligently worked.

"Uh, I know that Ms. NK doesn't understand love. What about you, Miss Macrophage, how should I act during the date."

"Mmm. Above all, you need to accept that this is a date, which means you two aren't just "friends" anymore. It's kind of hard to grasp at that concept at first. But it helps a lot when it comes to understanding the whole date situation. You don't need to be all lovey-dovey, of course. But you need to be confident, in the case that he opens up to you about his feelings. And be ready to reciprocate them, since you like him right?"

"Yes…" AE-3803 mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed admitting it.

"You'll be fine, kid." NK put a hand on her head, trying to mess with Macrophage's work. "I know the guy and I'm sure that whatever comes from his mouth, is sincere. You're a lucky one."

"Thanks, both of you, really. I didn't expect to be so supportive. Ms. Macrophage. Do you have someone you like?" AE-3803 asked curiously.

Macrophage giggled and said with glee. "That's a maiden's secret."

* * *

After around an hour of hard work and advice from Macrophage and NK, they were done. It wasn't much, but they managed to make AE-3803 even prettier.

"Thank you so much for this, it's amazing. You're amazing!" AE-3803 looked at both of them and bowed.

"It was nothing, you deserve to be happy, and if we can help you, we will. Always." Macrophage smiled and gave the red blood cell a soft hug. "Good luck."

"Hey, you should hurry. You wouldn't want your love to be waiting for you, right? Go nuts, kid. Slay that date." NK laughed after giving her support in her own way.

"Right. I'll be back, I promise, and I'll tell you all about what happened." She left running towards her destination.

"I'll listen to every bit!" Macrophage waved with her gentle smile.

"I don't care, but thanks." NK smirked as she watched AE-3803 disappear in the distance, then she went to sit on the chair, looking at Macrophage. "A maiden's secret, huh? What's my code word for it?"

Macrophage sat next to her and, softly, gave her a quick and tender kiss, chuckling soon after. "An assassin's secret?"

"I like that…" NK smiled back at her and returned the gentle kiss with one of her own.


	3. Side by Side

Hours passed as both of the blood cells prepared for their fateful meeting. Flanked by Eosinophil, U-1146 arrived at the Nasal Hot Springs. Surprisingly, and suspiciously, U-4989 decided to take an extra turn, allowing his partner to take some time off. But those thoughts had already left U-1146's mind, now only focused on the near future.

"Hey, you feeling okay? You look even whiter than usual." Eosinophil said in a joking matter, but still truly concerned about his friend. He was, indeed, not looking like his normal self. Which might have been expected due to the situation, but she still wanted to hear her friends' feelings.

"Yeah, just… you know. It's kind of a new experience, those tend to be daunting." He shrugged as they got to a vantage point from where they could see their red friend arrive.

"You'll be fine. You fight a plethora of different antigens every day, are you saying she's worse than them?" Eosinophil inquired as she stretched her arms, before resting them against her bident spear.

"That's not what I'm saying…" He said, a bit troubled, as he looked down for his date. U-1146 Deeply wanted her to arrive soon, since he knew how much of a teaser Eosinophil could get once she got comfortable.

"I'll go get something. Knowing her, we might be here for a while." She laughed as she went to a vending machine.

"Look at how cool you look there, like one of those movie detectives." He said loudly, trying to put the attention of the surrounding cells on her. Due to the truly majestic feats that Eosinophil had performed in her efforts to keep the parasites off the body, some cells swarmed her with praise and gifts.

U-1146 turned around to keep an eye out for A-3803. He could feel the wrathful gaze of Eosinophil pierce through his neck from the distance.

Soon, his red friend would arrive, looking a bit clueless, as always. She was looking around for him, so U-1146 decided to take the initiative and go meet her. He heard a "Good luck!" from Eosinophil, still trying to calm down the people around her.

"Ah! U-1146, I was looking for you, I'm sorry, I got lost." She would blush slightly due to the embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I hadn't been here for long." He would say as he got closer to her. He felt something different when he took a closer look, so he inquired further. "Uh, AE? Did something happen to you?"

"What? N-No? I just asked Ms Macrophage and Ms NK to help me prepare for our da…" She was saying with calmness until she realized what she was saying. "Date… yeah, that." She managed to control herself.

"You look beautiful, they did a great job." He nodded, always keeping his cold composure. "So, shall we? I honestly didn't have something prepared here at the springs, but we can walk around and get something to eat, if that is okay for you."

"Yes, I didn't have time to eat, so that sounds wonderful!" She says, starting to walk to a food selling stand.

She didn't get far, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "AE-3803, wait." He stood next to her and offered his arm. "Y-You don't have to, but that's what people do on dates, right? Or at least that's what Eosinophil told me." A pale shade of red appeared on his face.

"Y-y-yes! I think Ms. Macrophage said something about how maidens should walk around with her love by the arm." She smiled obliviously, and then realized what she just said, getting flustered immediately but not denying her earlier claim.

U-1146 decided to not press her further and just softly wrapped her left arm around AE-3803's right one. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes, I want this." The red blood cell took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Let's go."

The two cells advanced to the food stand, awkwardly at first, but slowly they seemed to get more comfortable.

 **Afterword:**

I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't continue this sooner, but work is kicking my butt T-T. I think I'll post these smaller chapters for now, so expect more soon.


	4. The lake

Around 30 minutes had passed and the two blood cells managed to get a surprisingly, yet pleasantly calm and warm time together. They had gone and played some games, bought some souvenirs and took some pictures together. Gone was the initial awkwardness as the two walked to the edge of the springs.

"Hey, have you been enjoying yourself?" The neutrophil asked, drinking some water.

"Yeah! It really has been a fun time, I didn't know you could be more relaxed, considering people fear you by just looking at you." AE-3803 giggled as she took a bite at a glucose cookie.

"I can be less serious on my free time, we just never happened to meet each other during those times, until now." U-1146 looked away with a sigh, a bit hurt at the red blood cell's statement.

AE-3803, realizing her miniscule mistake, gathered some courage and stepped in front of U-1146, looking up at him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry U-1146, I didn't really mean it, and it was just a small tease. Besides…" She blushed a bit. "I said people fear you, not me, I could never fear you after how you treat me." She quickly turned around and tried to laugh her embarrassment off and continued walking ahead.

For a second, the white blood cell was somewhat dumbfounded at that display, but he snapped out of it and caught up to his partner. After some moments of awkwardness, he finally spoke up again. "I think it's time I took you to the lake so I can fulfill my promise, I don't know how much time I have left, and I definitely want to take you there."

"Oh, I haven't really taken the time to look at the lake during this hour, I've hear that it's pretty amusing, though!" AE-3803 linked arms with the neutrophil and let herself be guided by him.

It didn't take long until they got to the lake's shore. They found a nice bench and sat together looking at the pristine and pure water that glimmered thanks to the sunset.

"Wow! It really it's beautiful, I need to come here more often. The view is amazing." AE-3803 said as her bright eyes were fixed on the lake.

Meanwhile, U-1146 had his sight set on another beauty, running through his mind the advice that her best friend Eosinophil had given him on how to handle this situation, despite fighting countless antigen, he never felt more vulnerable as that moment. He drowned himself on his own thoughts, only to be saved by a hand holding his own. It was AE-3803's. "Is something wrong?" She asked meekly.

The neutrophil held her hand back, and softly caressed the red cell's cheek with his other one. He simply smiled and said "Nothing, everything is alright with you by my side." The pair was surprisingly calm, considering their awkwardness during the Hot springs date.

AE-3803 took a deep breath and, with her usual recklessness, leaned forward for a soft kiss without any second though. The moment their lips touched, the time seemed to stop and U-1146's mind went blank, as the countless rational options that he discussed with Eosinophil were crushed by an act of pure love.

It was hard to tell how much time passed during the kiss, but they never looked away from each other's eyes, wordlessly expressing their true feelings in a blissful moment encapsulated in time and space.

The fallout of the kiss was dead silent. Without realizing it U-1146 had his arm wrapped around AE-3803's back, softly holding her as she looked up at him with a peaceful expression tinted with a very slight blush appearing on her cheek.

"Thanks…" U-1146 finally spoke up. "Without your decisiveness, things would have got really awkward. You are perfect." U-1146 smile transformed into a small chuckle, almost out of relief, realizing that the hard part was behind them.

"That was… magical…" AE.3803 was still a bit mesmerized as she looked up, leaning against U-1146, resting her head against his chest, with her head turned to the lake.

A couple of minutes passed as the two snuggled together, trying to enjoy the small moment of respite that followed their first kiss.

U-1146 pulled his now lover away softly, and then stood up.

"Uh? It's something wrong?" AE-3803 sweetly protested as she came to enjoy the warmth of her partner.

"There's something I wanted to do before you… you know… kissed me." He looked aside, a bit embarrassed of saying it out loud. "Can you allow me to do it now?"

"Of course. It's something important to you, right?" She said as she stood up.

U-1146 kneeled in front of her, holding her hand and spoke up.

"We've known each other since we were kids, and ever since then, you've been so special to me, I've tried hard to care of you, and I'll continue to do so until I die. I promise that I'll love you with my all, and never make you cry. Would you please go out with me?"

AE-3803's mind immediately went back to her conversation with Macrophage. She giggled out of pure happiness and kneeled too, hugging U-1146 with so much force that she knocked him down. "Of course, you dummy! You're the one that I love, the one that I've always loved. Why do you think I even dared to take a big leap of faith and kiss you?"

The pair remained holding each other on the ground, the worst had happened and finally the climax of their love story has passed, now would come the blissful happiness that follows it.

"I felt like a maiden when you were kneeling, you're my knight in shining armor." AE-3803 was beaming as she buried her head on U-1146 chest. He laughed and stroked her hair as he looked up at the sky. Eosinophil was right, the lake did witness their love bloom along with themselves.

 **Afterword**

Once again, I apologize for the huge delay between episodes. I hope you enjoyed it. It was an attempt to make a moment memorable, but simple at the same time, which I personally thought it fit more than a big and flashy display. Now that this mini-story is over, I do have some ideas to expand on my other pairings, especially NK/Macrophage getting their own works, and BMast and Memory's hijinks. Thanks for reading once again.


End file.
